Ich Liebe Lui
by VampyreChildLynx
Summary: Naoji has time to reflect on his relationship with Lui as he does his daily ritual of bringing him tea...NaojixLui yes it's yaoi...don't like it? Don't READ!
1. Naoji's Lui

Disclaimer: I don't own Meine Liebe nor Meine Liebe Wieder...and thats a damn shame too:( sneaks a peek over at Naoji and Lui and smirks

**Lui:**...run...

glomps them both hehe!!

_** Ich Liebe Lui**_

* * *

The tea kettle whistled loud awakening Naoji from his thoughts. It's amazing how a drink is what brought him to the one that changed his life. It had been three years since he'd transferred to Rosenstolz Academy as a Japanese exchange student. The first couple of weeks had been hell. No one would come near the outsider from a warring land. No one trusted him…let alone wanted to befriend him. As he poured the scalding tea into the lavender china the royal look and color of the china caught this mind. He returned back to that time…three years ago when he first met Lui.

* * *

_**Three years earlier**_

Naoji played with the food in his bento box. He always felt awkward alone, but even more so about the fact that he prepared his own lunch each day. As he plucked at a piece of chicken with his chopsticks the light from the window was shadowed by a tall form. Startled Naoji looked up quickly to come face to face with those lavender eyes.

Those eyes…so cold, so exotic, so intimidating…

A gasp escaped Naoji as he realized he'd been staring into those eyes for nearly a minute. "You can stare all day, but I'm afraid I don't perform tricks," the cold deep voice resonated to his bones. Naoji blinked quickly and looked down to his bento. "What is this?" the voice asked averting the eyes to Naoji's bento. "A noble son shouldn't eat the food of commoners. Acting like a commoner will merely breed the thoughts of a commoner. Such thoughts are not encouraged at our academy," the voice said in its icy monotone. Naoji refused to look at the eyes. He refused to see them mock the food of his country, to see them mock him. "You are better than that," the voice said, once again startling the confused Japanese boy. As he slowly looked up into those eyes he uttered, "My name is Naoji, Naoji Ishizuki." The eyes gave him a slow and un-emotional scan from toe to head ending crisply on one word, "Ludwig."

* * *

_**Present**_

Naoji picked up the tea tray and headed to Ludwig's room. He'd been dong this every day morning, noon, and night for three years while attending the academy. He still couldn't explain why someone of his noble and honorable birth was performing such a feminine server's duty for anyone. But there was simply something about Lui…

* * *

**_Three years earlier_**

"Lui!!" a young boy's voice filled the hall. Naoji gasped, he'd followed Ludwig around for three days, but would never have connected such a delicate boy to him. This boy was obviously close to Ludwig by how informal he was with him. The cold voice uttered one word, "Camus." The boy smiled, "Lui, how are you?" he asked his bright eyes wide. Naoji had only known Ludwig three days, but seeing this boy so close to his only acquaintance made him jealous. "I am well," the voice replied. The boy suddenly noticed Naoji's presence and directed a smile at him. Naoji was startled at this boy's warmth next to the chill coming from Ludwig. "I don't believe we have been introduced, cousin, where are your manners?" Camus said keeping his warm smile. Ludwig blinked, "This is my new associate, Naoji," the voice introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Naoji. Welcome to Kuchen. I'm Camus," the boy said smiling. "Well I must be going now I have some friends to…tend to…but it was a pleasure," Camus said before excusing himself. Once the warmth was gone all that was left was the awkward cold…of Ludwig's eyes.

"What troubles you, Naoji?" the voice asked as those cold eyes looked right through him. "Is…Lui…your nickname?" Naoji asked hesitantly. Ludwig's gaze became ice. "Three days and you already wish to drop formalities…how forward of you Naoji," the voice said. Naoji dropped his gaze to the floor. "Lui is the name that those who are close to me use," the voice began. Ludwig pushed Naoji against the wall and pressed one hand above his head on the wall. Their eyes were locked, their noses nearly touching, breath mingling.

"Do _you_ wish to be close to me, Naoji?" he asked knowing Naoji could feel his words. Naoji swallowed hard before answering "Yes, Ludwig," his gaze plastered to the floor to ignore their closeness. "Learn this, Naoji, there is only one more place close to me and that is at my side and only one who can look me in the eye when he speaks is worthy of that position," the voice said in its cold crisp way. Naoji's eyes quickly met Ludwig's. "I understand…Lui," he said hesitating on the last word. "Welcome…"Lui said. And that was the day that the voice that was so cold and so detached became Naoji's Lui.

* * *

There is more to come if you would so kindly leave reviews:) 


	2. Ich Liebe Dich, Naoji

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Meine Liebe characters

Naoji reached Lui's door and paused before entering. They had been through so much together. He'd always stuck by Lui's side and surprisingly Lui had always been at his. In his own cold way he'd built Naoji's confidence and encouraged him to strive to be a Strahl Candidate with him. But through all of Lui's coldness, Naoji remembered his day of warmth. The thought made Naoji tremble as he recounted it.

* * *

_**2 years before**_

It had been a cold winter night their second year at the academy. Naoji brought Lui his evening tea as he requested before bed. Naoji and Camus could sense Lui's spiritual unrest for the past couple of days. It was the time for Strahl Candidates to be chosen and though Lui appeared confident as always…he wasn't. As Naoji entered with his tea, he noticed Lui standing at his window looking into the snow filled night. Naoji placed the tea on the table and as he looked toward Lui, he was met by that icey gaze. "Naoji…lock the door" he said in his usual monotone voice. Naoji swiftly walked across the room and obeyed. Just as he finished locking the door he felt Lui's presence behind him. He could feel Lui's fingers taking the tie from his hair and the swoop of his hair as it spilled across his back. "Naoji…your hair is beautiful and it smells of lotus" Lui whispered. Naoji turned to face Lui quickly but as their eyes met it wasn't ice in Lui's gaze…it was water. A tear escaped his beautiful eyes and Lui tried to hide it behind his royal purple mane. "Lui …Lui what's wrong?" Naoji asked almost frantically grasping Lui by his purple clad shoulders.

Lui's wet lavender eyes met Naoji's black ones. "My entire future is determined by this choice…if I don't become a Strahl member…then I will lose my purpose and disgrace my family…I-I need you, Naoji" he said, his usually composed voice slightly cracking. The last words rung in Naoji's mind and without thought he brought his trembling lips to meet Lui's pale cheek. The contact of Lui's smooth creamy skin to his lips sent a heated sensation through his body. He moved his lips lower to Lui's slightly parted trembling lips. Knowing that the contact made Lui nervous gave Naoji confidence as he switched positions and pinned Lui's back to the door and further explored his mouth. He could tell Lui needed release his stress because he completely surrendered himself to Naoji's physical onslaught. Naoji looked up at Lui as he caressed his purple clad chest. Lui's head was laid back against the door, one of his eyes was hidden by his purple bangs, and his lips were slightly parted. His breath came slow and rough as he gazed into Naoji's eyes. Just looking at Lui this way made Naoji hard and he grunted s little as he dared to press his lower body into Lui's. Lui hissed and closed his eyes as he felt Naoji's erection on his purple clad thigh. Feeling Naoji so aroused sprung Lui's own erection to life. Naoji turned red and felt embarrassed of his forwardness, refusing to look into Lui's gaze. Lui sensed Naoji's confidence fading and he grabbed Naoji's hand and put it on the lump in his purple pajamas.

Naoji snapped his head up to meet Lui's eyes. Lui's eyes were no longer crying, but were lidded and glazed by lust. Naoji tightened his grip on Lui's erection and pressed his own harder into Lui's leg, while lowering his lips to Lui's neck. Lui grunted at the pleasure of the contact. Naoji licked a trail up Lui's neck and whispered into his ear, "what do you want, Lui?" Lui squirmed and his face flushed a little at Naoji's forwardness. "I want to fuck you…however, I need you to control me tonight…I trust you, Naoji," Lui said his calm collected voice turning into a grunt on the last sentence. Naoji needed nothing else he promptly grabbed the collar of Lui's pajamas and swung him onto his bed. Lui fell back sprawled across his king size bed. Naoji quickly climbed on top of Lui and began to undress him. Looking down into Lui's lust filled eyes and pale face framed by long disheveled purple locks only turned Naoji on more. Once he'd successfully gotten Lui's shirt off he kissed and licked a trail from his neck to his tummy stopping at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Naoji played with the waistband of Lui's pj's before coming back up to kiss Lui on the mouth. Naoji sat back at Lui's waist and began to take his shirt off he could see that Lui was getting more turned on by the pressure of Naoji sitting on his lap. "Naoji…"Lui breathed feverishly. Naoji looked up into his eyes "…fuck me now…I need you to control me now!" he commanded loudly. "If you want to be controlled, Lui, then you will not be getting fucked anytime soon," Naoji said, surprising Lui and himself with his cheekiness. Lui grunted as Naoji grinded his ass on his lap. Naoji ran a teasing finger down the middle of Lui's chest as he grinded his ass harder on Lui's lap. Lui moaned and bit his full lower lip trying to control himself. He'd never had to keep his composure under such conditions. "Lui…you can let it out…" Naoji panted his erection pressing against his pants.

Naoji crawled backwards as he slowly took off Lui's pajama bottoms. He gulped hard as he realized there was nothing under them. This caused him to wonder when else Lui went commando. "I never wear underwear," Lui panted as if reading his mind. Naoji quickly dropped trow and undies because he couldn't take it much longer. He positioned himself between Lui's legs. "No!" Lui yelled. Naoji stopped abruptly. "Let me turn around…I don't want you to see me this way," he said turning on his side. Naoji placed a hand on Lui's shoulder and pressed him flat on his back. Lui looked both pissed and shocked at Naoji's action. "Lui…you said wanted me to be in control…and you said I could be close to you…I want to see you, Lui. Not the cold, calm, and collected you…but the truly sensitive you that you hide…" Naoji said firmly. Lui sat himself up slowly and smacked Naoji on the cheek. "That was for pushing me down," he said before he slowly and sensually kissed Naoji's reddened cheek. Lui slowly lowered himself back to the bed.

"Control me…Naoji" he said a little smirk on his lips. Naoji pushed two of his fingers into his mouth. "Don't…I want it to hurt," Lui said. "You aren't in control, Lui," Naoji said smirking before shoving the two fingers into Lui. Lui gritted his teeth trying not to moan. "Just let it out, Ludwig," Naoji said stretching Lui more with each word. Lui stifled a moan. Naoji quickly removed his fingers and shoved himself into Lui. Lui cried out grasping the sheets. Naoji braced himself on his arms and pumped into Lui slow at first and then harder. As he pounded Lui, Lui's moans got softer and sweeter. Naoji grunted at how tight Lui was. He wrapped his arms around Lui and brought him up to a sitting position on his lap. "Lui…you are the most qualified student to be a Strahl candidate, "Naoji panted while still moving Lui up and down on his cock. "You are best at fencing, logic, and debate…and you are very characteristic…"Naoji continued. With every encouraging thing Naoji said, Lui grew closer to climax. "You will make it to a sect in the Strahl," Naoji said into Lui's ear. Lui grasped Naoji's shoulders. "You will run this country and we will all call you, your majesty…King Lui," Naoji grunted the last words. Luis screamed his climax in Lui. Naoji collapsed into Lui's arms.

Early the next morning Naoji got dressed and snuck out of Lui's room. He quietly closed the door behind him. As he turned to sneak to his room he turned right into Camus. "Hey Naoji, why are you leaving Lui's so late?" Camus asked. Naoji blushed. "We were discussing something and lost track of time," Naoji lied. "Wow, well you look a bit out of it, you shirt's buttoned wrong and your hair is everywhere, not to mention its 3:00 a.m. It doesn't look good of possible Strahl Candidate. You should get some sleep," Camus said concernedly. "Why are you up, Camus?" Naoji asked. "I felt a strong, yet strange energy coming from this area, but I've never felt it before," he said puzzled. "Well Lui just went to sleep, you shouldn't wake him. Goodnight," Naoji said hurrying back to his room.

* * *

_**2 Years later**_

Naoji chuckled recalling Lui's lie of falling down the stairs to explain why he was walking funny for the next couple of days. He'd obviously been in pain through the entire Strahl ceremony, but only Naoji and Camus could tell. As he slid the door open he saw Lui reading some political journal. His eyes quickly shot up to meet Naoji's. Naoji quickly set the tea down. Lui grabbed his hand and forced him into a heated kiss. "Lui! Lui…no…"Naoji said blushing and looking around as Lui licked a trail up his neck. Naoji moaned. "Lui stop! Not now," Naoji protested and half-moaned. "I will have you, Naoji…as you have had me," Lui whispered in his ear before licking the lobe. "Ich liebe dich, Naoji," Lui said in Kuchen's native tongue, German. Naoji squirmed and moaned softly into the quiet dark room.

* * *

Lui:...you made it seem as if I was turned on by him stroking my ego... 

Lynx:...stroking...hehe...well that wasn't the only thing he was stroking

Naoji: blush

Lynx: hehe possibly more to come if you review:)


	3. Whiskey equals Submission

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beautiful boys from Meine Liebe nor Meine Liebe Weider

Also as a warning, when I was describing Lui, I was listening to He's a Pirate(Tiesto Remix) by Tiesto, so...sorry if he's a little piratesque.

Lui: You should burn in hell for making me sound like I need to steal money...thats so common

Lynx: You're going to be a politician thats even slimier than a pirate

Lui: _growl_

Naoiji: Anyway on with the fic...

* * *

Naoji stood outside of Lui's room. He pressed his back to the heavy wooden door and slowly caught his breath. Every time that Lui kissed his lips, caressed his lower jaw and nearly seduced him into bed, he felt himself melting from his old self. The old Naoji would never have submitted to Lui's advances. Those smooth, calculated and sensually delivered words coupled with the most seductive caresses. Naoji knew no female, Japanese or Kuchen, could replace Lui. His physical androgyny was more beautiful than any girl and his actions and attitude could not be mimicked, they were all male. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved being Lui's bitch. That particular revelation always took him back to the night when he'd submitted to Lui.

* * *

_**2 years before**_

Things were getting hard…and not in the good way. Naoji had been avoiding Lui for a week after the "intimate incident." Or at least he'd been trying to avoid Lui, which was made a lot harder by the fact that they had both become Strahl candidates and were in all the same classes. He hadn't brought Lui his tea since the night he'd fucked him. He'd had many wet dreams about sex with Lui, but after the actually act he was ashamed. As he walked passed the door to Lui's study, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the pale hand that pulled him in. 

Confused and disoriented, Naoji slowly gained realization that he'd been pulled into Lui's room…by Lui. The room held a slight musk of whiskey, but Naoji expelled the thought as his imagination. "You're getting sloppy, Naoji. Getting caught so easily by the beast you run from," he said coldly with a serious sullen look on his face. Naoji opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Lui. "You know everyone thinks I'm to blame for your sudden anti-social-ness," Lui said matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry," Naoji said looking down. "Don't be, just have a drink with me," Lui said nonchalantly. "What kind of tea would you like?" Naoji asked still not looking at Lui. "I was thinking something cold, and a little stronger," Lui replied. Naoji looked up just in time to come face to face with a bottle of whiskey.

"L-Lui! We are Strahl candidates, we can't drink!" Naoji stuttered. Lui had already procured the cups and was pouring whiskey into them. "Lui!" Naoji yelled. Lui placed the whiskey bottle down and looked up into Naoji's dark eyes. "Naoji…grow up…" he said patting the chair and then sitting in his own. Naoji blushed and slowly made his way to the purple plush chair. As he sat down he watched Lui take a drink of his whiskey. "The drinking age is 16, Naoji. Now drink and explain why you have been running from me all week. I've sure missed my Asian tea," Lui said smirking and drinking more whiskey. Obviously he'd been drinking before Naoji had gotten there.

Naoji would never forget how Lui had looked that night. He'd been wearing his Strahl uniform. He had discarded the jacket and his shirt was unbuttoned, mid way to where it was still tucked in his pants, revealing his creamy white skin. He'd had his family rings on making him look richer than usual and his hair spilled down over his shoulders. Naoji felt his breath quicken and then he downed his whiskey like a shot. His throat felt like it was on fire and his head was spinning. Lui was already pouring him more whiskey. Once the burning in his throat had stopped he looked Luis in his tipsy and lust glazed eyes. "How's your ass, I mean, your bottom?" he said awkwardly shaking his head. Lui grunted into his whiskey, the closest he'd ever get to a laugh. "Um…I'm sorry about that…and that I haven't been there to serve your tea," Naoji continued. He was definitely feeling the whiskey; his sentences were lacking definite purpose. "What does my ass and your absences of service have to do with **_why_** you haven't been around," Lui asked casually. Naoji blushed and took a gulp of whiskey. "I couldn't face you after…well, you know," Naoji said staring at the carpet patterns. "After what? After you brought me tea, or after you pounded my ass like you were tenderizing meat," Lui said smirking over his whiskey. Naoji felt like his face would burn off; he was so embarrassed by Lui's words. He finished off his second cup of whiskey and got up to go but was pushed back down by Lui's slender fingers. He knew he was on his way to being drunk, he hadn't even seen Lui stand. He looked up at the gorgeous apparition that stood above him expressionless. Lui grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a swig straight from the bottle. Naoji couldn't help staring at Lui after his "Commoner-like actions." Lui's eyes went to Naoji's lap, and Naoji felt himself rising to Lui's gaze. "Why couldn't you face me after we had sex," Lui asked. Lui had one hell of an alcohol tolerance; he'd been drinking before Naoji had gotten there and the only indication he was drunk was his excessive blinking. His voice was still completely un-slurred. "I thought you…" Naoji started and then realized he actually didn't know why he'd avoided Lui. Whether it was the alcohol or his own realization, he now knew quite clearly Lui wouldn't desert him. As Naoji contemplated his new clarity he hadn't noticed that Lui had lowered himself on his lap, until he began to kiss, lick, and suck on his neck. A groan escaped Naoji as one of Lui's hands took out his hair thong and buried slender fingers into black silk. The other hand worked at the bulge in his pants. Naoji moaned loudly at how good it felt, while Lui continued to suck his neck.

Then the worst happened. Lui tried to remove the hand in Naoji's hair and got his rings tangled in it. "Ow, ow,ow,ow…" Naoji whined moving his head with Lui's hand. The two drunken boys struggled in the dark to remove Lui's hand. Naoji suddenly lost his balance in the chair and fell pulling Lui down on top of him. Toppled on the floor on top of him, Lui started to laugh; Not a chuckle, not a giggle, but loud laughter. In the moonlit room Naoji could see Lui's beautiful face and impeccably white teeth. Lui's unfamiliar laughter filled the darkness of the room and Naoji regretted that he was missing this once in a lifetime occurrence to the darkness. It was a hearty, deep, and rich sound, like good chocolate.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny," Naoji said grumpily. Lui caught his breath slowly. "It's just you've been running from me all week and now you are stuck to me," Lui said his normal calmness returning. "While I have you in such a situation…promise me something," Lui said, no traces of laughter left on his face. "What," Naoji asked still irritated a little. "You will violate me or let me violate you and not run from me," he said completely serious. Naoji was silent. "Submit to me Naoji…I love you," Lui said tugging lightly at Naoji's hair. Naoji was stunned, because even though Lui was asking for his submission, by saying 'I love you' he'd submitted his emotions to Naoji. "I promise, I love you too, Lui," Naoji stuttered. Lui gave a small smirk and then whispered "I am the master." Naoji could read the unspoken words in that sentence from Lui's satisfied look; it said 'If I'm the master then what does that make you, bitch?'

* * *

There is one more part to go before the bitter sweet end folks!!!please leave reviews!  



End file.
